1. Field of the System
The present system relates to field programmable gate array (FPGA) devices. More specifically, the system relates to a synchronous first-in/first out memory module for an FPGA.
2. Background
FPGAs are known in the art. An FPGA comprises any number of logic modules, an interconnect routing architecture and programmable elements that may be programmed to selectively interconnect the logic modules to one another and to define the functions of the logic modules. To implement a particular circuit function, the circuit is mapped into the array and the appropriate programmable elements are programmed to implement the necessary wiring connections that form the user circuit.
An FPGA core tile may be employed as a stand-alone FPGA, repeated in a rectangular array of core tiles, or included with other functions in a system-on-a-chip (SOC). The core FPGA tile may include an array of logic modules, and input/output modules. An FPGA circuit may also include other components such as static random access memory (SRAM) blocks. Horizontal and vertical routing channels provide interconnections between the various components within an FPGA core tile. Programmable connections are provided by programmable elements between the routing resources.
An FPGA circuit can be programmed to implement virtually any set of digital functions. Input signals are processed by the programmed circuit to produce the desired set of outputs. Such inputs flow from the user's system, through input buffers and through the circuit, and finally back out to the user's system via output buffers. The bonding pad, input buffer and output buffer combination is referred to as an input/output port (I/O). Such buffers provide any or all of the following input/output (I/O) functions: voltage gain, current gain, level translation, delay, signal isolation or hysteresis.
As stated above, many FPGA designers incorporate blocks of SRAM into their architecture. In some applications, the SRAM blocks are configured to function as a first-in/first-out (FIFO) memory. A FIFO is basically a SRAM memory with automatic read and write address generation and some additional control logic. The logic needed to implement a FIFO, in addition to the SRAM blocks, consists of address generating logic and flag generating logic.
Counters are used for address generation. Two separate counters are used in this application for independent read and write operations. By definition, a counter circuit produces a deterministic sequence of unique states. The sequence of states generated by a counter is circular such that after the last state has been reached the sequence repeats starting at the first state. The circular characteristic of a counter is utilized to generate the SRAM's write and read addresses so that data is sequenced as the first data written to the SRAM is the first data read. The size of the sequence produced by the counters is matched to the SRAM address space size. Assuming no read operation, when the write counter sequence has reached the last count, the SRAM has data written to all its addresses. Without additional control logic, further write operations would overwrite existing data starting at the first address.
Additional logic is needed to control the circular sequence of the read and write address counters in order to implement a FIFO. The control logic enables and disables the counters when appropriate and generates status flags. The read and write counters are initialized to produce a common start location. The control logic inhibits reading at any location until a write operation has been performed. When the write counter pulls ahead of the read counter by the entire length of the address space, the SRAM has data written to all its addresses. The control logic inhibits overwriting an address until its data has been read. Once the data has been read, the control permits overwriting at that address. When the read counter catches up to the write counter, the SRAM no longer contains valid data and the control logic inhibits reading until a write operation is performed.
Output signals, known to those of ordinary skill in the art as flags, provide the system with status on the SRAM capacity available. The full and empty conditions are indicated through full and empty flags. Two additional flags are generated to warn of approaching empty or full conditions.
FPGAs have programmable logic to implement this control logic. With the availability of a SRAM block, an FPGA application may be configured to operate as a FIFO memory. Many prior art FPGAs use this approach. However, considerable FPGA gates are consumed when implementing the control logic for a FIFO in this manner and this increases the cost of the application. Also, the performance of the FIFO is likely to be limited by the speed of the control logic and not the SRAM.
Hence, there is a need for an FPGA that has dedicated logic specifically included to implement a FIFO. The FIFO logic may included among the SRAM components in an FPGA core tile. The result is improved performance and a decrease in silicon area needed to implement the functions with respect to implementing the FIFO-function with FPGA gates.